High School for the Popstars!
by Distant Starlite
Summary: The famous Burning Phoenix must go back to school with perverts, late teachers, and a drunk principal! Will Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasori, and Sakura survive? Rated for swearing. Pairing are surpise this time! There will be some romance. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Summary: The famous Burning Phoenix must go back to school with perverts, late teachers, and a drunk principal! Will Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasori, and Sakura survive?

"SAKURA YOUR BACK!" yelled the principal.

"Will you youthful blossem go out with me?"

"Wanna be friends?"

"SAKURA-CHAN MARRY ME!"

"troublesome woman"

"OMG THE BURNING PHOENIX!"

"YOUR THE BURNING PHOENIX? THE MOST FAMOUS BAND?!"

Will they survive? Read and find out!


	2. High School For the Burning Phoenix!

New Story Yatta! Sorry, about not writing for the other stories! Don't worry, I'm still working on it but new ideas keep popping in my head! I don't know when I'll get the other stories new chapters but I'm working on it!

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be--Smash!_

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno or Sakura No Sabaku! ...I'm the famous popstar in Japen and America and I'm the world known model...Alright squel fans already! Though you might also know me as Cherry or Ayame Ryuu! I live in a big mansion by myself exception of my maids, butler, and cooks. You may be wondering where my parents are, they're dead while I'm here in Japan. Yes I do have reletives with me though! They are Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Sasori but they are part of my band called the Burning Phoenix! Oh I forgot to describe myself on my apperence. Well I have silver hair that goes down to my mid-back and for some reason I can change my hair color or eye color. Gaara had red shaggy hair, green eyes, and the japense love sign on his forehead, oh and he has a gourd of sand with him!. Temari wears her blonde hair in 4 pigtails, blue eyes, and she carries a fan with her always! Kankuro is the pervert of our family but he has brown hair, brown eyes, and face paint on his cheeks. Sasori has red hair too with green eyes! Temari and I are real tomboys but we have our girl moments too!

"Ugh...Kuso it's the first day of school!" I yelled. After taking a quick shower, I put on a black shirt that said 'Popstar Princess' in pink, blue jeans torn on the knees, and black converse. I quickly put on some mascera and went downstairs. There my siblings were waiting for me. Temari was wearing a white shirt that said 'Mess with me or my siblings...' and on the back 'you'll wish you were never born', black jeans, and black converse. Gaara was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, cargo pants, and black and dark blue converse. Kankuro had black shirt, black pants, and black and purple converse. Sasori wore a red shirt that said 'See this? This is me' with a picture underneath and on the back 'and this will be you if you mess with me' with at knocked out person, green cargo pants, and red converse.

"Let's go!" I yelled after a quick breakfast. We all hoped on our skate boards and rode to school. 15 minutes later we got to the school. Everyone was staring at us as we did a few tricks.

"What the hell you staring at!?" shouted Sasori.

"...3...2...1... Tema! Damn it why does every where I go I get fans..." I yell grabbing my sis.

"Yo bros! Run fangirls!" yelled Kankuro.

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA THEY'RE SO CUTE/HOT!" yelled the fans.

"TSUNADE!" screamed Kankuro.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS NOISE!OH SAKURA!" yelled the principal squeezing Sakura.

"Aa...I-I c-can't b-breath!" said Sakura.

"Oh well here's you schedules and run of to class now," commanded the principal.

_knock, knock_

"Are you the Sabaku siblings?" asked Kakashi.

"That would be us.." said Temari.

"Well I'm going to class, be good guys," said Sasori as he left.

"Well I'm you sensi, Kakashi, why doen't you go introduce yourselfs." said the sensi.

"I'm Sabaku No Temari, I like skateboarding and the guitar. I dislike perverts." said Temari.

"I'm Sabaku No Kankuro, I like hot girls!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Sabaku No Gaara..." said Gaara while the fangirls screamed much to Kankuro's disapointment.

"I'm Haruno Sakura or Sabaku No Sakura. I like all the insterments, singing, volleyball, swimming, soccer, basketball, and skateboarding. I dislike cold-hearted jerks -mumble- like some one I know -mumble-, playboys, perverts. Also if you mess with me or my siblings...let's just say you don't want to know." I said leaving everyone scared for life except a few.

"Alright, Temari you sit next to lazy ass. Gaara sit next to Matsuri. Kankuro in the front. And lastly Sakura next to Sasuke in the back. Shikamaru, Matsuri, and Sasuke raise your hand." instructed the teacher.

"NOOOOOOOOOO WHY DOES THAT BITCH SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled the fangirls.

"YA! WHY DON'T YOU GOING CRYING BACK TO YOU MOM AND DADDY!" yelled Karin.

Gaara mumble a colorful string of swears and he took his sand out of the goard. Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro looked ready to kill someone or something. Gaara rapped the sand around Karin.

"You care to repeat that! Stupid whore, you should be happy you have family and friends!" yelled Temari.

"I'M NOT A WHORE!" yelled the who-- I mean Karin.

I took out my kunia and cut one side of Karin's hair making it uneven. "You say anything about my dead parents again and you'll be dead as well! Gaara let go of her, she's not worth anything, maybe that's why her parents are embarrsed to have such a daughter" I spat angerly.

* * *

All for now! R&R


	3. AN PLEASE READ

**HEY Y'LL!**

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter...actually I have something super important to tell you guys. I've decided to discontinue this story...I know that it's already been forever since I updated...I've lost interest in my stories and quite honestly, I think most of them are pretty bad. I liked how my story Not Weak, A Hero turned out because I had this super awesome beta reader. Anyways, I may or may not rewrite this story but at the moment I have too much work to do for school even during the summer. I need to focus on SATs and school this year so I don't know when I will have time to write...I'M SO SORRY. I do have multiple stories written on paper, I'll definitely try to put them online...Thank you for those who have favorited, review, and so much more. I'M SO SO SORRY!**

**Kya-chan**


End file.
